The Military Dance Competition
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: SONGFIC! A sudden plot I had during P.E. Don't worry, you don't have to know the songs posted in this fanfic to understand it! Please click on the title. Come on, you know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea: Okay, okay, so I bet you all are wondering why the heck I made this. Well, it started when it was P.E. class in my school, and we had to make a dance with the song S.O.S. for Intramurals. And so yeah, halfway before the class ended, I got this plot, I laughed my brain out, told my friends, and my teacher got mad at me. About thirty seconds later, Michelle and Katrina said they wanted to be in the story too so… Here is what I came up with. Let me give you all a brief description of the characters I put in the story…

Chelsea Hughes- The adopted daughter of Maes Hughes. Is fourteen-years-old. Also has an automail leg and arm, just like Ed! She is called the 'Green-vine Alchemist'. Usually seen wearing a rose behind her left ear and turns it into vine whips whenever she needs a weapon.

Michelle Breda- Is the sister of Heymans Breda. Is also fourteen-years-old. Has a crush on Havoc and is a state alchemist (Michelle, you need to give me your state alchemist name!).

Katrina Mustang- Is the younger sister of Roy Mustang. Is thirteen-years-old. Her goal in life is to make her brother's life a living hell. Is an alchemist and is called the 'Black Cat', which is ironic, since her nickname is Katt.

There! Well, enjoy this story!

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (You know, I never felt like this before)

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (This feeling's like so real)

"This song…" Katrina said, a vein popping at the back of her head. Michelle stopped singing and laughed. "Sorry Katrina. That song got stuck in my head when I heard it a while ago." Michelle explained. "What's up? You don't like it?" Michelle asked. "No, I don't." Katrina said angrily. "Oh, I think I know why!" Chelsea exclaimed then she laughed. "Last year, when Katrina and I were Grade Seven and still in that boarding school, we had an Intramurals field demo day that time and we had to dance that song with our class." she said, smiling. "Ooh! Cool! Can I see the dance?" Michelle asked excitedly. Chelsea sweatdropped. "Well, I don't want to dance alone…" Chelsea said slowly turning to Katrina. Katrina sweatdropped. "No. No way. There's no way I'm going to dance with you Chels so just forget about it!" Katrina exclaimed. "B-But Katrina…" Chelsea said. "Dance. The both of you. Now." Michelle ordered dangerously as she took out a gun. Chelsea and Katrina obeyed and started dancing. Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina were state alchemists, and they were on vacation, but they still went to the military. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Michelle and Katrina's brothers work at the Military, and Chelsea's adopted father works in the Military too, except he works in Central (Chelsea lives with Roy and Katrina when she works overtime but when she isn't working overtime, she takes the train back to Central). We may never know. Well, those three were in Roy Mustang's office, Michelle was sitting on the couch and Katrina and Chelsea, who were enjoying their time reading manga just a few moments ago until Michelle started singing, were then dancing in front of the girl, who was still holding the gun.

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (You know, I never felt like this before)

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (This feeling's like so real)

I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up

And I'm aggressive just one thought closing up

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question and you of course the answer

Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken up, never mistaken

but I can't control myself, got me calling out for Help

By the end of the first verse, Roy Mustang entered his office and stopped when he saw the two dancing girls and Michelle with the gun. "What… what are you three doing in my office?" Roy asked. "It's simple really," Michelle said, shrugging. "Dancing and pointing guns up in the air threateningly." Chelsea and Katrina stopped dancing and glared at Michelle. Roy sweatdropped. "Why are you two dancing and why is Major Breda pointing a gun up at the air?" "Because I wanted those two to dance that particular song, the song they danced last year for their Intramurals back in their old school, but since they seemed to hesitate, I urged them on with this dangerous looking toy gun." Michelle said. "TOY???!!!" Katrina yelled angrily. Michelle grinned. Chelsea and Roy sweatdropped. "YOU FREAKIN' #$&(#$&(!#$&()!#$&(#$&()#$&()#$&()#$&()#$&()$&($&($&(#$& (this swearing thing will take much space, so the rest shall be cut out so all you readers can skip to the good parts.)!!!" Katrina yelled. Michelle remained calm and silent as she listened to all the disturbing insults Katrina was calling her. "Are you done?" Michelle asked when Katrina stopped to gasp for breath. "Pant… Pant… Yeah…" Katrina said, still glaring at Michelle. "Good." Michelle said then she started grinning again. "Did you know you and Chelsea looked stupid when you were dancing that song?" Chelsea and Katrina started screaming at Michelle, Katrina saying all the swearing insults, while Chelsea just yelled about how insensitive Michelle is of other people's feelings. Soon, Chelsea and Katrina were out of breath and were gasping for air. "You… are… so… mean… Michelle…" Chelsea panted. "You… $#&…" Katrina said. Katrina managed to regain her breath much faster than last time. "Anyway, at least the dancing of Chels and I doesn't totally suck. Take my idiot Colonel brother for instance," Katrina pointed at Roy who was in the background, doublesweatdropping. "I bet he couldn't dance if his sorry stupid life depended on it." Roy heard that comment and suddenly smirked. "Hah, you don't know if I could dance or not Katt." Roy said. "If I recall correctly, before that Ishbalan War when I was still living with you, you sucked." Katrina said. "Well, I have gotten better, you know." Roy said. "Oh really." Katrina said. "Yep. I could even dance that song you and Chelsea were dancing a few moments ago. Just show me all the steps and I could do it." Roy said. "Alright. Come on Chels." Katrina said. Soon, Chelsea and Katrina finished showing Roy the steps. "Alright! Now you start brother. Chelsea will sing the song and you dance to it. Then we'll all know that you are still the sucky dancer you were years ago." Katrina said. She turned to Chelsea and nodded. Chelsea took a deep breath.

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (You know, I never felt like this before)

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (This feeling's like so real)

I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up

And I'm aggressive just one thought closing up

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question and you of course the answer

Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken up, never mistaken

but I can't control myself, got me calling out for Help

S-O-S please someone help me.

It's not healthy for me to feel this way-

Y-O-U are making this hard

I can't take it see it don't feel right.

S-O-S please someone help me,

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it.

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity,

yes it's a lesson and it's based on my vanity

My tummy's up in knots, and when I see you it gets so hot

My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock

Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me on, I could put desire up in your arms tonight

I'm out with you, you got me head over heels,

boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

S-O-S, please someone help me.

It's not healthy for me to feel this way-

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night.

This time please someone come and rescue me

'cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it.

Boy you know you got me feeling open and

Boy your loves enough with words unspoken

I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open,

I don't know what to do it's true, I'm going crazy over you,

I'm begging

S-O-S, please someone help me.

It's not healthy for me to feel this way-

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night.

This time please someone come and rescue me

cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it.

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,

Oh Oh

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,

Oh Oh

"So? Do I still suck?" Roy smirked as he looked at the stupefied faces of Michelle and Katrina. Chelsea was too busy drinking from a glass of water, since the song she sang was really long and she was out of breath… again. "I can't believe it!" Katrina hissed as she, Chelsea, and Michelle walked out of the room. "Me neither." agreed Michelle. Chelsea sighed. "Oh well. There's nothing we could do about it…" she said. Then she reached into her pocket and whipped out a photo and held it in front of Katrina and Michelle's faces. "Well, seeing my adorable sister's face ought to cheer you two up! Isn't she the cutest thing you have ever seen? Isn't she? Isn't she?" Chelsea swooned. Michelle and Katrina sweatdropped. "Katrina! You're so mean! Why did you take the picture and rip it into a million pieces?!" Chelsea wailed as she, Michelle, and Katrina walked out of the building. "Because you obviously have dozens of pictures of Elysia so it doesn't matter if I rip them up." Katrina replied. "True," Chelsea admitted. Then she sighed. "Anyway, let's get our minds off the Colonel. When do you two think the Elric brothers are going to come back?" Katrina frowned. "I don't know… Maybe in days, months, years-" "Hey you three!" "Or maybe right now!" Michelle laughed as Edward and Alphonse Elric ran towards the three girls. "Hey guys!" Chelsea exclaimed, smiling when Ed and Al reached them. "Do you want to see pictures of my sis?" Ed and Al sweatdropped. "Nah, maybe later," Ed said. "Anyway, how's things going in the Military? Any sign of the homunculi yet?" Ed asked. Michelle shook her head. "No, nothing worth your while happened around here so far." Michelle said. "Unless if you count the discovery of my brother actually being a good dancer…" Katrina muttered. "Huh?" Ed asked, turning to Katrina. Katrina sweatdropped. "You could hear me?" Katrina asked. "No, I only heard three keywords, 'my', 'brother', and 'dancer'." Ed said. "You mean you three saw the Colonel dancing?!" Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina sweatdropped. "Y-Yeah." Ed burst out in laughing fits. "Hah, that would have made awesome blackmail! Man, I wish I was there, it would have been hilarious!" Ed laughed. "Brother, be careful! You might hurt yourself!" Al exclaimed. Ed didn't stop laughing and Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina doublesweatdropped. "Umm, Ed…?" Michelle said. "We never said the Colonel was a bad dancer." Ed stopped laughing immediately. "What?" After Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina finished telling the story, Ed was fuming. "He's actually good at it?! I can't believe this! And I was supposed to be the best dancer of the century!" Ed said. "What?!" Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina asked. Al sweatdropped. "Brother, you can't be the best you know. There will always be someone out there who's better than you in dancing. Besides, it was only Winry and I who said you were probably the best dancer of the century and you and Winry were five and I was only four when we agreed on that." Al said. "Yeah, yeah," Ed said, ignoring what his brother was saying and still fuming so much that he was smoking. "Hey!" Chelsea said suddenly. "Why don't we set up some kind of a competition to find who's the best dancer in the whole Military? That way, we can find out if Ed can top everyone in the Military in dancing!" Chelsea exclaimed. Michelle smiled. "That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I agree!" Katrina laughed. Chelsea turned to Ed. "How about that? Do you approve of my idea?" Chelsea asked. Ed thought it over. "Yep." he said after three seconds. "Great." Chelsea said grinning. "On to preparations! I'm going to call dad and ask him if he could reserve the parade grounds for the competition, then I'm going to call the Furher and tell him about the competition!" Chelsea exclaimed then she ran off. "Wow, it must be really useful to have a relative in the headquarters in Central." Michelle said. Ring, ring! Riza Hawkeye walked to her superior's desk and answered the phone. "Hello?" Riza asked. "Hey Lieutenant! Can I talk to my brother?" Katrina's voice asked. "Sir, it's for you." Riza said as she held the phone out to Roy. "Who is it?" Roy asked as he put down his newspaper. "You sister." Riza said. "Hang up on her." Roy said as he reached for his newspaper again. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL RIZA TO HANG UP YOU FREAK AND PICK UP THE PHONE!!!" Katrina's voice yelled from the earpiece. Roy sighed and got the phone. "Hello?" Roy said to the mouthpiece. "Hey brother, guess what." Katrina's voice said. "What?" Roy asked, annoyed. "There's going to be a dancing competition in the parade grounds tomorrow. And all who want to participate in the Military can join." Katrina replied. "WHAT???!!!" "Yep!" Katrina's gleeful voice exclaimed. Roy groaned. "Who thought of this?" he asked. "Chelsea did. She's now calling her dad to ask him if he could reserve the parade grounds then she's going to call the Furher to tell him about the idea." Katrina replied. "Ed's joining in too, you know. He believes he is the best dancer of the century, and he's eager to challenge you in the competition tomorrow." "Fullmetal and his brother are back?" Roy asked. "Yup. They have no leads yet so they're temporarily stuck here, and you know how Ed gets bored easily. That's why he's joining the competition tomorrow." Katrina said. "Oh, I have to go now. See ya Colonel $$head!" Katrina said then hung up. A vein pulsed at the back of Roy's forehead. "Will she ever stop with those bad mouthed insults?" Roy asked Riza as he placed the phone back in its receiver. "Brother, you seem serious about tomorrow…" Al said, sweatdropping as he watched his brother practice dancing. He and Ed were back in their apartment. Chelsea, Katrina, and Michelle were there two. They decided to visit for a while. The three of them were watching Ed too, and they were quite impressed. Ed was a good dancer too. "I have to be ready for tomorrow to beat Mustang," Ed said as he finished his thirty fifth practice dance. Then he turned to the three girls. "How about you three? Are you joining the competition too?" Ed asked. Chelsea, Michelle, and Katrina shook their heads. "Nah, I'm planning to be the commentator." Chelsea said. "I'm planning to be one of the people in the audience." Katrina said. "And I'm planning to be one of the judges. Chels assigned me." Michelle said. "Hmm? Who are the other judges going to be?" Al asked. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, the Furher, Michelle, oh, and you Al." Chelsea said. "What?" Al asked. "Yeah. You can't dance as a suit of armor, can you?" Katrina said. Al sweatdropped. "True…" he said. The next day…

Chelsea: Wooh, cliffie! Hah, I am so weird! Anyway, I hope I get reviews for this story though I don't really care if I get reviews or not. But I suddenly ran out of ideas for the upcoming chappies so you guys will have to help me. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT SONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY THROUGH REVIEWING!!! Thank you for your cooperation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea: Ehem, please help me with the songs. I don't know what songs should I make them dance! You've gotta help me! Give me your suggestions through reviewing, kay? Thanks.

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen, and bored little kids!" Chelsea exclaimed happily. She was holding a microphone and on a stage in the Parade Grounds. "Today is the day of the Military Dance Competition! But before I start babbling about how this competition came up, wouldn't you all like to see a picture of my adorable little sister first?!" Chelsea squealed. Then she was hit on the head by a tin can. "GET ON WITH IT, WOMAN!!!" Chelsea ignored the pain on her head and nodded. "Alright then! Anyway, the competition was thought up of one day when Katrina Mustang, Michelle Cervantes, and I dared Colonel Roy Mustang-" "BOO!!!" "To dance the song 'S.O.S.' He was actually quite good at it. After Katrina, Michelle, and I went off all grumpy, we came across the Elric brothers…" Since you all know the story, why don't we fast-forward a bit? "…and that's how this competition was thought up of!" "CHELSEA!!! YOU ARE WASTING BATTERY HERE!!!" Katrina yelled. Katrina was in the back of the audience, and she and her friend, Sandy Rockbell (Winry's cousin who lived in Central but was visiting her older sibling in East City) were each holding video cameras which were both pointed at the stage. Apparently, the two were planning to record the show and sell copies for five hundred bucks apiece. Chelsea shrugged. "Okay, just let me finish introducing the judges first!" Chelsea pointed at the judges table. "Riza Hawkeye!" Applause. "Michelle Cervantes!" "Hey Michelle!" "How'ya doin'?" "Furher King Bradley!" "Sir! salute" "And that's about it!" "CAN WE GET STARTED WITH THE COMPETITION NOW???!!!" "Fine, fine, sheesh, such an impatient audience!" Chelsea said. She cleared her throat. "Okay! The first round! Havoc vs.… Falman!" Chelsea exclaimed as she consulted her script. "With the song…"

Chelsea: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsea: I apologize for such a short chappy, but I need help with the next contestants, and I don't know which songs to put. Sorry again.

"With the song…" Chelsea sweatdropped. " 'Get'cha Head in the Game' from High School Musical?" "NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Katrina wailed. "THE HORROR, THE HORROR!!!" the harmless civilian from Central- I mean, Sandy agreed. "Sorry guys." Chelsea sighed. "Havoc, Falman, onstage."

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

"Havoc? Falman? Onstage please…?" Chelsea said. "Chels, I think they ran away when they heard the title of the song!" Michelle called from the judges table. Chelsea sweatdropped. "Okay… Then I guess I'll just have to use that song for later performances… Next up…"

Chelsea: Please gives suggestions for this story through reviewing!


End file.
